The Roses
by Pretearwings
Summary: Chapter 9 up!::: The bladebreakers are now paired up with the Roses in a tournament, how will this affect everyone?
1. Chapter 1

JFA- Hallo! I have another story!

M- no…

A- we're in it, don't complain!

H- whatever…

F-let's just start ok?

Chapter 1…Meet the girls…

"This is great!" A 15-year-old girl on roller blades shouted. She had shoulder length blonde hair was tied back into 2 high ponytails with bright blue ribbons. Her eyes were a dark blue. She wore a one shoulder blue top and black shorts. Also she wore black elbow and kneepads. She stopped on top of the ramp

"But skateboarding is so much better Ami!!" A 17 year old, dark purple haired girl stopped next to Ami. She had Amber/brown eyes and wore her just longer than shoulder length hair in a loose ponytail tied back with an orange ribbon. She had a small silver chain around her neck. She wore a long sleeved red t-shirt and black cargo pants and red and black shoes.

"No Way Millie!"

"Yes WAY Ami!"

"STOP!" The two girls looked down at the bottom of the ramp. A 18-year-old girl with blue/green short hair with dark brown eyes looked up at them. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a light blue vest top over the top with dark blue jeans and silver shoes.

"Faye, just chill out, we're just messin' around!" Millie said as another girl appeared next to Faye. She was 17 years old and she had loose black long hair going down to her lower back and bright green eyes. She wore a dark purple short-sleeved t-shirt with a silver Celtic design on the front. She had black wrist length fish net gloves on and big black jeans and black boots with silver on.

"They are just having fun Faye, we've done all the training we can for this match tomorrow…"

"You're right as always Hikaru…" Over on the basketball pitch 4 boys had started playing.

"Hay! Wanna see if we can play against them?" Ami pulled her skates off and put on her black and white shoes. They walked over, Ami holding her skates and Millie holding her skateboard. The ball headed right for them as they came near, Hikaru caught it. A bluish haired boy came over.

"Can we have our ball back?"

"If you'll play 4 on 4…" Hikaru said. The boys turned to his friends, the older blue haired boy nodded.

"Sure…you'll be a peace of Cake!" The first blue haired boy shouted as they started playing. They played on till late, it ended up a tie.

"It was nice meeting you! By the way, I'm Ami!" Ami smiled at the boys.

"I'm Millie"

"I'm Faye, and the silent one, she's Hikaru" Hikaru nodded.

"Well we just happen to be…" But the blue haired boy was interrupted when there was a shout.

"HEY!" All the girls' eyes widened apart from Faye. Enrique, Johnny, Robert and Oliver all walked in to view.

"Hay! Look! It's the Majestic's!" The blonde boy shouted.

"How do you know them?" Hikaru asked giving them a dark stare.

"We faced them…and won…" The older blue haired boy said returning Hikaru's stare.

"That means…" Millie started

"…THAT YOU'RE THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!!!!!!" Ami shouted. Everyone sweatdropped.

"That would be us!" a 17-year-old Ray said.

"Well I see you've met the Roses then…" Robert said. Tyson stood open mouthed.

"We're facing 'them' tomorrow!" he said pointing to the girls.

"I thought you said you were friends with them…" Ray said.

"We're not friends…" Hikaru said, the word friend coming out with a hiss. "We are siblings…" All Bladebreakers but kai stood open mouthed. Enrique gave a nervous laugh.

"This is Ami, my younger sister…" Enrique said

"By 2 years…" Ami said. All the Bladebreakers sweat dropped. "What's wrong with my age?" She asked looking annoyed. Enrique grabbed her as she tried to struggle to attack the Bladebreakers.

"I'm Oliver's older sister by a year…" Faye said.

"I'm Robert's younger sister…just…" Millie said.

"Millie and I are twins…"

"I'm younger by 7 minuets." Millie said. The Bladebreakers (except kai) all stood mouths open. Robert sweat dropped.

"And midget here…" Hikaru said putting a hand on Johnny's head. He glared. "…Is my younger twin by 4 minuets" she gave a sly grin. Johnny started cursing under his breath. Kai gave Johnny a sly smile. Johnny sweat dropped. His sister had really landed him in it big time.

"Why didn't you tell us you had sisters?" Kenny asked.

"Well…we were training…we are stronger than our brothers…" Faye said.

"Whatever." Kai said. Everyone looked at him. Hikaru walked up to him. The two stood facing each other.

"You'll regret those words tomorrow."

"As if."

"You thought beating my brother was hard? Well we'll see who has the last laugh tomorrow…"

"That will be me." Kai walked off leaving a very heated Hikaru.

"Well," Ray said changing the subject slightly "I can tell that Robert and Millie are twins but Johnny and Hikaru look nothing alike."

"I dyed my hair black to stand out." Hikaru said

"Right…" Ray said looking slightly nervous.

"Well! Tomorrow will be fun!" Ami said beaming. All the girls sweat dropped along with Enrique. "Millie, Faye and Hikaru are stronger than their brothers so you better not underestimate any of them."

"But, Ami is hopeless…OW!" Ami had smacked her brother on the head. "Just pretend I said nothing…" He muttered. Everyone else laughed but Ami and Hikaru. Hikaru looked up at the sky

You'll pay Hiwatari! No one makes fun of my team and I and gets away with it! I'll make you pay tomorrow!!!!!!

^____^

Hallo!

Faye- you have got to think of better ideas! The Majestic's? Having sister?

It's not that bad.

Hikaru- I bet you haven't even thought of bit-beast name or types right?

Well…um…you see…No…

Hikaru- told you…

I need ideas for bit-beasts! Help!!! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to reviewer, ICE_QUEEN605 for helping me with some bit-beasts!( wolf and mystical creatures!) You are a saviour! *Grins*

Well, I don't know how long this story is gong to be, I just came up with it out the blue. This is also because my friend Jess wants me to work on 'X Generation' too. Well………I'll do this chapter then try to do some more of 'Ah, the randomness' or 'X Generation' I think…

{Thinking}

(Remember! Bladebreakers are in series 3 clothes!)

^____^

Chapter 2- The Call of the sea

^____^

The Roses sat on the bench at the side of the dish, waiting for the Bladebreakers to arrive. Hikaru was pulling on her black fish net wrist length gloves. Ami was fiddling with her hair, looking nervous. Faye sat arms crossed and Millie was sat with her blade in her hand.

{How well are we going to do? Are we powerful enough Atalanta?} Millie's blue (the color of the sea) blade flashed, the bit glowing. Millie smiled and then she was nudged. She looked at Faye who was looking strait a head. Millie followed suit to see that the Bladebreakers had arrived.

"Will each team member from both teams pick a card from the pile to determine who face's who!" While this was going on, the Majestic's were sat in the crowds. This battle was going to take place in Robert's stadium (the same one used when the Majestic faced the Bladebreakers.) after all; they had organized the match for The Roses.

"How well do you think they will do Robert?" Johnny asked.

"I honestly don't know. We don't know how much they have improved…we shall just have to wait…" Enrique and Oliver nodded. Johnny looked on

"Here we are! It's: Millie Vs. Ray! Ami Vs. Tyson! Faye Vs. Max and Hikaru Vs. Kai!!!!! Ok! Millie? Ray? Please take your places!!!!!!!!" Jazzman shouted.

Millie and Ray walked up to the bowl. Millie was wearing a pale lilac t-shirt with 

**'The Roses'**

Written on the front in black. She wore back ¾ length trousers with purple round the bottom. Her hair was down and she wore a black headband.

"Good luck" Ray said

"You too" Millie replied.

"Take your positions! 3,2,1……… LET IT RIP!"

"Go Atalanta!"

"Drigger!" The white/silver blade and blue blade flew into the dish running round and bashing into each other. Ray smashed in to Millie's blade and it flew out the dish. Ray looked at Millie, who was smiling, Ray looked slightly confused.

"Now! Atalanta! Siren's Song!" A Siren appeared, witch was blue and had long, blue/purple hair and bright green eyes. Ray's eye's widened.

"DRIGGER! Lightening Claw block!" Atalanta headed down and Drigger headed up. They clashed with a big flash of blue and silver light. Both had to cover their eyes.

"Millie!" Ami shouted but her shout was drowned out by the sound of the clashing blades. As the light faded, Ami ran forward slightly. When the light fully cleared, both Ray and Millie were left standing. Millie blinked a few times, and then looked down. Ray looked down too. Both blades were still spinning, and then one fell over.

"And the winner is…" Jazzman started.

^____^

(Note:

Millie- Siren {name-Atalanta}

Just so you know!)  


I'm doing a cliffhanger for the first time!

Hikaru- it sucks…

I hate you!

Hikaru- _ I've seen your plans for this story and don't even think doing that…

WHAT!?

Ami-Hikaru leave her alone! (JFA- Yes I am a 'she')


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru- how can you be happy…

What do you mean?

Hikaru- you got one review.

So? What's your point?

Hikaru- you're doing this chapter after only having 2 reviews…

Well soon it will be 3 if my friend can get her Internet to work again. She read chapter 1 and liked it…she just didn't review it…

Hikaru-…

Anyways…

Haruka Mizumi- thanks for the lion idea, I'll keep that in mind (I already have the bit-beast for this story sorted) Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you very much…where we left off…Ray and Millie had just had there battle but no-one knew who the victor was…

_{Thinking}_  


Chapter 3- Ami's Secret…

Millie stood looking horrified…she couldn't believe it. Ray fisted the air in Victory. Millie picked up her blade and walked over to her team.

"It's ok Millie, we can still win…" Faye said trying to comfort her friend. She turned to Ami who was starting to look slightly nervous. Faye put a hand on Ami's Shoulder. Ami looked up at her. Faye was Ami's role model. Ami smiled at Faye who returned the smile.

"Ami and Tyson! Take your places!" A female voice shouted. Everyone looked up, Jazzman wasn't there any more but a dark purple/black haired and green-eyed girl wearing Chinese clothes was stood where Jazzman was supposed to be.

"Where's Jazzman?" Max shouted.

"He went to the bath room! So…I'm taking over for a few minuets…" Everyone sweat dropped. The girl grinned. (She's similar to Jazzman's age but I dunno what that is so…) "And just so you know…I'm Stacey! But in this case I'm called 'Fighter-Jazz' so let's Beyblade!" she grinned again and winked. Ami and Tyson walked up to the dish. Ami's face was set in concentration as she walked up.

_{He may think that I'm the weakest, well I'm not…He has much to learn about me and my friends…}_

Ami was wearing a pale pink and pale blue, short-sleeved T-shirt with **'The Roses' **written on like Millie's, she wore a short dark blue skirt with a small silver circle key chain attached. On the silver circle were 2 silver wings and a diamond on and also on her beaded choker was a diamond too. She wore her hair down so it covered the edges of her face.

"When your ready! 3,2,1…LET IT RIP!" Fighter-Jazz shouted

"Go Isis!"

"ATTACK DRAGOON!"

Dragoon smashed against Ami's pink/silver blade.

"She's the youngest. She should be the easiest to defeat…" Tyson stopped to see Ami looking angry

"YOUNGEST MAYBE! BUT NO PUSH OVER!" Ami shouted very heated. Faye ran forward.

"Ami! Your Temper! Don't let him get to you!" Ami turned to Faye who looked slightly worried. Ami eyes returned to normal after flaring up. She nodded to Faye who gave a small smile. Ami turned back to Tyson who looked gob-smacked.

"What?" Ami asked innocently, shrugging.

"You…Temper? You?" Ami nodded.

"Isis! Dust WIND!" Ami shouted, taking the chance to use this time while Tyson's defences were down. A smallish woman like figure appeared. She had long braid golden brown hair, bright green eyes and a ring of white flowers round her head. She wore a white/ silver/ gold flowing dress that had lots of different layers at the bottom. And last but not least she had Gold and white wings. It was Easy to tell that Isis……… was a fairy bit-beast. Isis spread her wings and dust started falling then Isis stated flapping her wings faster and faster. Tyson called out Dragoon, who couldn't quite get to Isis, as she kept moving. After a few minuets, Isis floated next to Ami who was grinning and Dragoon next to Tyson, who looked very annoyed.

_{If I get her to loose her temper again, then maybe I can beat her.}_

Tyson grinned, this made Ami look uneasy.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be bladeing…you're too young…" Ami glared and screwed up her fists and narrowing her eyes. Tyson smiled some more knowing that his plan was working. Isis turned to Ami and flew round her gently and quietly speaking to her. This didn't help.

"You better watch out…young girls get hurt in bladeing…" Ami let rip, her hair starting to stand up slightly

"AMI!" Millie shouted

"Ami! Don't listen to him!!!!"

"ISIS! FINAL ATTACK! SPIN SPORE!!!!" Ami shouted. Isis complied, her eyes glowing red with the anger in Ami. She let rip the devastating attack. The tow bit-beast clashed together and both disappeared…

[Note

Ami- Fairy bit-beast (Name- Isis)]

Hallo!

Ami-AGAIN WITH THE CLIFF HANGERS!!!!

All- O.o

Ami- sorry…

That's ok…find out in chapter 4 how Ami and Tyson's match ends….

Ami- REVIEW!!! YOU BETTER!!!!!

All again- O.o


	4. Chapter 4

Ami- JFA, you haven't got any reviews………No fair! I thought at least my match was good

Hikaru- Has JFA told you what happens to me?

Ami- no, why?

Hikaru- I'll tell you later, here comes JFA…

Hallo! Here is the conclusion to Ami and Tyson's match and the start of the next one.

Chapter 4- The Winds of Change.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ami shouted as her blade flew up into the air and landed behind her as Tyson's blade was still spinning. Tyson did his 'V' for victory sign. Ami sighed and walked back to her team mates. Faye handed her back her blade. Ami looked at it

"I'm sorry Isis, I let you down again…" She whispered to the blade as she held it close to her heart.

"FAYE! MAX! TAKE YOUR PLACES!" Jazzman shouted

"Your back Jazzman, what took you so long?" Tyson shouted.

"Never mind that now, it's 2-0 to the Bladebreakers, If Faye doesn't win then The Roses loose!"

"I won't loose…" Faye muttered to herself as she walked up to the beydish. She wore her hair up with a clip. She wore a dark blue halter neck top and Black trousers. She gave Max a sly smile. Max gulped.

"Come on Maxy! One more Win and we've won!" Tyson shouted.

"You can do it Max!" Ray shouted

"Yeah!" Kenny shouted.

Faye smiled even more, Tyson, Ray and Kenny all gulped. Max turned to them.

'She is scary' he mouthed, the 3 Bladebreakers nodded in agreement. Max turned back to Faye, she looked like she was mad and had a slightly mad smile on her face. She held out her shouted with a icy white blade on. Max did the same.

"LET IT RIP!!!!!"

"Go Draciel!"

"Pegasus!" The two blades clashed together

"DRACIEL!" Max shouted, Draciel appeared with a roar. " Heavy viper wall!!!!"

"Pegasus! WING SHIELD NOW!" A bright light came from Faye blade, not taking a form as Draciel slammed at it, hit it, bashed it until he was running out of strength.

"Like you Max, I have a good defence but I have a good offence as well!!! PEGASUS! NOW, FEATHER ARROWS!" The bright light took a form, which max thought at first was a horse but it was really a winged horse. The horse was shades of blue and green mixed together and pearly white wings. It flew up high and let out a cry making it's wings turning into arrows and shooting down on Draciel.

"Come on Draciel!" Max shouted, panic entering his voice. Pegasus started his decent onto Draciel. They clashed together sending a stream of light up into the air. Everyone but Faye, Hikaru covered his or her eyes. Kai already had his eyes shut. Max opened one eyes to a slit, Faye and Hikaru were just looking at the light

{That's not humanly possible….is it?} Max thought to himself as the light slowly began to fade….

Hallo! I sort of liked that one! I know I haven't been doing much work recently…I have homework, coursework and GCSE revision to do at the moment.

Hikaru- Big whoop

Whatever

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi.

Ami-Something's wrong!

I feel unloved

Millie-……….you know, a writer isn't at her best if she feels unloved.

Ami- WE LOVE YOU! hugs Jasmine

Millie- Yeah! hugs Jasmine also

I feel so loved!

Ami Millie- YEY!

"Return to sender!" Jazzman shouted as Max's blade flew out the dish and into his palm. Max blinked a few times letting the realisation that he lost come to him as he felt the metal next to his palm.

He looked into the dish, Faye's blade spinning in the middle perfectly, no damage done to it, it would seem. The blade did one lap of the dish and flew into Faye's hand. She turned to set off back to her team.

"You fought well Max, I was just a little better." She walked over to her team. Hikaru and Faye exchanged looks. Max walked back to his team as Kai walked forward.

Hikaru walked up to the dish, Kai facing her. She was going to make him pay for what he had done to her team. Her black hair was tied up with a blood red ribbon. She wore Baggy black shorts and a dark purple long sleeve t-shirt.

"When your ready!" Jazzman shouted. "3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP!"

"LET'S GET EM'!" Hikaru shouted as she let her blade rip.

"DRANZER!" Kai shouted as he let Dranzer into the dish. The two blades went round near the rim of the dish. Hikaru watched carefully.

"DRANZER! VOLCANO EMISSION!" Hikaru blinked a few times with surprise before shouting

"SILVERFANG! SNOW BLOCK!" As Dranzer rose from the blade, a snowy shield surrounded Hikaru's blade. Dranzer descended up on Hikaru's blade.

"NOTHING CAN PROTECT YOU FROM MY ATTACK!" Kai shouted as Dranzer burst into flame. Hikaru smiled, she knew that the shield was like 5 times stronger than 3 layers of steel. Kai looked at her smiling and glared.

"You might as well call off your attack because it's not strong enough to get through my shield and your wasting energy." Hikaru said calmly. Kai glared even more.

"DRANZER!" He shouted, the flames on Dranzer grew bigger.

"Hikaru! Be careful!" Ami shouted from the side line. Hikaru smiled, Ami always wanted to make sure that she was ok.

"Don't worry about me Ami; I'd worry about Hiwatari if I was you…" Hikaru said. Dranzer came into contact with her shield and it broke like glass. Hikaru jumped and look at her blade with horror as it was engulfed with flames.

"I'd rethink that if I was you…" Kai said smirking. Hikaru glared.

"That shield was 5 times stronger than 3 layers of steel…." Hikaru muttered. All the blade breakers stood gob smacked, mouths hitting the floor.

"Well, Kai's attack must be stronger then…" Kenny said.

"No duh Kenny…" Tyson said sweat dropping

"SILVERFANG! ICY BREATH!" Hikaru shouted. A snowy figure appeared, not taking a form but the deep blue/ green eyes starred long before a mouth appeared and icy blew from it hitting Dranzer who cried with pain, and the flame grew smaller.

"SILVERFANG! TAKE YOUR FORM!" The snow moved around and soon the figure of a snow wolf appeared. Kai blinked, it looked slightly like Wolborg in some ways but this one looked more feminine.

"DRANZER! GET READY!" The two stood ready, about to call out there final attacks as the bit-beasts loomed above them, ready to strike.

"DRANZER! VOLCANO EMISSION!" Kai called

"AVALANCHE!" Hikaru shouted the same time as Kai. The majestic's and the rest of her team stood open mouthed until

"NO HIKARU! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Ami screamed closing her eyes and clenching her fists close to her heart. Everyone looked at Ami.

"I MUST DO THIS AMI!" Hikaru shouted. The two bit-beast's charged forward, Silverfang riding snow and Dranzer in flame flying towards Silverfang. A bright flash of white sent the two bladders backwards to the floor….

I'm happy now, that turned out ok.

Hikaru- I know what happens and I don't like it.

That just gave it away completely….

Hikaru- then I shall tell them….what happens is Jasmine slaps hand over Hikaru's mouth Mmph!

Ok folks! sheepish grin Till next time!

Hikaru- Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph!

What? Oh! And Hikaru says to review on your way out! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru-………………..

Are you still mad?

Hikaru- YES I AM!

O.O

Hikaru- fist I BLLLLEEEEEPPPPPP! and then I BLLLLEEEEEPPPPPP! Hiwatari…..what the?

Sorry, I had to bleep out what you said because you would have given the story away…

Hikaru- to whom? Your non existent reviewers?

Very funny, even if I don't get reviews, I still like typing this story.

Ami- the tension is killing me! Get on with it already.

Fine!

Hikaru sat up as the light faded. Kai sat up also.

"I've been told that one blade is out and one is in but I can't tell which is which!" Jazzman shouted as the light completely faded. Next to Hikaru, was a blade, her blade. In the dish, was Kai's blade. Neither blade was still spinning. Hikaru sat next to her blade. She went to reach for it but it broke into tiny shards, a silver white stream of light shot up in to the air and vanished. Everyone but Kai stood completely shocked. Hikaru picked up the peaces, saying something Very quiet until…

**"SILVERFANG!" **she screamed, lifting her head to the heavens, tears flying everywhere and down her cheeks. Kai blinked and an image very similar to Hikaru appeared over the top of her. An image from his face off with Zeo, in his second world championships, when he lost Dranzer. He turned his head away only to hear shouts of the team the Roses and the shout from Hikaru telling them to let go of her. Her heard running and looked to the front to get a slap in the face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she screamed at him before being restrained by Ray, Tyson, Max, Faye, Ami and Millie. She stood trying to get free shouting and struggling.

Kai could feel the pain on his face, it was burning. He looked at Hikaru, who still had tears running down her face. Final she stopped, fatigue getting the better of her. She sank to the floor as Kai walked away.

"ONE DAY! One day Hiwatari………..I will beat you, and when that day comes, you'll regret ever messing with Hikaru McGreggor…" Hikaru said.

"I look forward to our next match Hikaru…" Kai said as he walked away. Hikaru gave a week smile before falling on to her back and fainting.

"HIKARU!" everyone shouted.

Hikaru woke slowly, blinking a few times to get her focus back. Faces were looking at her, most concerned faces.

"Hay," Ami said softly, noticing Hikaru coming to. "You've been out for 3 solid days…" She gave a small smile. "We were starting to get worried about you…" she finished. Hikaru looked around. Her brother sat next to her, Millie next to him, then Ray and Tyson. On the other side, Ami sat next opposite Johnny, Faye next to Ami, With Max next to Faye and Kai sat with his eyes closed on the end of the side. Kenny was sat at the end of the bed.

Hikaru smiled softly looking at her friends until her gaze fell upon Kai. Her expression changed to one of hate. Ami took her hand. Hikaru turned to Ami who smiled softly and shook her head. Hikaru smiled at Ami.

A few months later…

After trying, and failing miserably, to make Hikaru forgive Kai, the Bladebreakers had returned home. As for the Roses? They had disbanded. Ami became an amazing artist. Millie had become a famous singer. Faye had become a world famous Fashion Model and Hikaru had become a legendary Martial arts fighter.

As the Bladebreakers sat in Mr Dickenson's office waiting for him to come, they talked about what it could be.

"Maybe there's a new tournament" Ray suggested, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Maybe we can go around the world fighting bladers from different countries!" Max said. He was sat next to Tyson who was sat next to Kenny.

"Maybe he'll tell us that the Bladebreakers won't have to be a team anymore…" Kai said leaning against the wall.

"One day Kai you will miss us even if we are annoying…" Everyone turned to Tyson looking amazed that he had the brains to say that. "What?" He asked. Max was about to reply when Mr Dickenson walked in with a big peace of paper under his arm. He rolled it onto the desk and motioned the Bladebreakers to come take a look. It was information about a new tournament:

_Double and single matches to be played._ _2 teams paired up_ _No less than 6 people per team _ _No more than 10 people per team_ _Each match consists of 4 sessions- 2 single and 2 double. _

Tyson looked at Mr Dickenson.

"So who are we paired with?"

"You," He ran his finger down a list of teams and stopped at one, "are paired with…"

Hi!

Johnny- cliff-hanger ending. Surprised? No, didn't think so.

Shut up Johnny, where are Hikaru and Ami?

Oliver- who knows…

Never mind then! Review please people!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm happy!

Johnny- why?

Just because!

Johnny- strange person…

"You," He ran his finger down a list of teams and stopped at one, "are paired with…"

Tyson followed Mr Dickenson's finger down the page until it stopped at 4 people's name.

"…Ami, Hikaru, Millie and Faye"

All Bladebreakers except Kai stood open mouthed.

"The Roses?" Tyson asked. Mr Dickenson shook his head

"They aren't the roses anymore, but if you get them back together, they will be…"

"Hay Mr D, Just out of curiosity," Ray said (curiosity killed the cat! Heehee!) "Who are the other teams paired with?"

Mr Dickenson told them that:

_Majestic's with Thunder storm_ _Angelic Wings with HACK_ _The Physics with Golden Sun_ _Pretty 17 with Amazon 2_ _White Tigers with HEAT_

· All Starz with Stained

· The Saint Shields with Chobits

· Demolition Boys with Lilias

· Dream Catchers with Thorns

· Snow Crash with Golden Tigers

· Whirlwind with Ruby Red

"Cool!" Tyson said happily.

"Now." Mr Dickenson said. Everyone looked at him. "Tyson and Kenny, you are of to find Ami and Enrique in Italy. Max you are to find Faye and Oliver in France, Ray you are going to Germany to find Mille and Robert and Kai you're going to find Hikaru and Johnny in Scotland." Everyone turned to Kai. Tyson looked at Mr D

"I don't think sending Kai to get Hikaru and Johnny, is a good Idea…"

"I will go get Hikaru and Johnny" Kai said leaning on the wall, eyes closed.

"Do you think that's wise Kai?" Kenny said. Kai didn't move or anything. Kenny sweat dropped. "Never mind" he muttered hanging his head.

So the Bladebreakers spilt up in search of the Roses and Majestic's.

Ray in Germany

"Wow, I forget how big their castle is…" he muttered as he stood at the gates. Then something caught his ears. A person singing and then a window opening.

"YO RAY!" The person who had been singing shouted out the window. The person jumped out the window and Ran to the gate. "Long time no see!" The girl smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Millie." Ray smiled at the purple haired girl. Her Amber eyes lit up, she was wearing a dark purple T-shirt and Black trousers. She turned to her side and punched in some numbers in the keypad to open the gate. It opened and Ray walked in. Millie and Ray walked back up to Castle after closing the gates quickly because a camera crew appeared. The two could see the flashes out of the corner of their eyes.

Millie closed the door and sighed, leaning against it.

"I hate camera crews and news reporters." She said as Ray stood next to her. She turned her head to Ray. "So…why are you here?" Ray blinked then remembered.

"There is a new tournament starting…2 teams work together in single matches and double matches…The Bladebreakers are with The Roses so I came to get you and the rest of my team has gone to get the rest of yours…" Ray said.

"Cool! Is my brother's team entered too?" Ray nodded. Millie smiled.

Tyson and Kenny in Italy

"Look girls, I didn't mean it!" Kenny and Tyson looked at each other upon hearing the voice.

"Guess who…" Kenny muttered as Enrique walked into view

"Tyson! Kenny!" He said walking over. "What brings you here?"

"We came to get you and Ami." Kenny explained.

"Good luck trying!"

"Trying what?" Tyson asked confused.

"Pulling Ami away from her painting!" Enrique grinned. Tyson and Kenny looked at each other and sweat dropped. "You're willing to try if you want!" Enrique said and motioned them to follow him.

They soon arrived at Enrique's and Ami's Castle. Enrique led the way in and up a tower, by the time they got to the top; the three were out of breath.

"How…does…she…get…up…here…every…day?" Tyson asked huffing and panting

"Who…knows…" Kenny replied. Enrique grinned and opened the door. The room was filled with canvases; some blank some with pictures on. As Enrique lead them along, Kenny and Tyson stared at the pictures until some caught there eyes.

"Did she do these as well?" Tyson asked looking at one picture. It was of the battle with Ami he had. Dragoon and Isis drawn above the bey stadium. He moved it to find Faye's battle with Max, Decriel and Pegasus looming above them. Then under that was Millie's and Ray's battle with Drigger and Siren above them also. Then the last on was very dark, catching the atmosphere of the real battle, Hikaru and Kai surrounded by darkness, just the two people and Silverfang and Dranzer giving of light.

"Whoa…" Was all Kenny could say. While the two were looking at the pictures, a girl's voice was heard

"Enrique!" Enrique jumped as did Tyson and Kenny. They turned to see Ami, looking older. She wore her hair in two plats and a red and blue top and black skirt with blue round the bottom.

"Tyson? Kenny?" She asked looking confused. She smiled "What up?"

"Hey! We've come to pull you away from your art!" Tyson said

"Meaning there is a tournament going on…" And Kenny explained

"Cool!" Ami said happily. Enrique turned to Tyson and Kenny.

"Every since she came back from fighting you, she's been going on about m…" But he was cut short by Ami smacking him on the head.

"Let's not go there!" Ami said smiling.

"Max maybe…" Tyson thought out loud. Ami went bright red and all three boys noticed. Tyson gave a grin of success. "Wait till I tell Max!" Ami went even redder

"YOU CAN'T!" She shouted. Tyson blinked a few times and gave her a blank look. She sighed; he would most likely forget or shout it out for everyone to hear.

"Anyway…"Enrique said "Let's get going!"

Max in France

"Hay Oliver!" Oliver turned round to see Max. Faye turned round too.

"Hi Max, long time no see!" Oliver said brightly. Faye nodded.

"Well the reason I'm here is that…" And he explained about the tournament and rules etc.

"Sounds good. Shame The Roses aren't involved…" Faye looked away from Max and Oliver so they didn't see the tears running quietly down her face.

"Um…the Roses are involved; we're teamed up with you!" Faye turned and stared, forgets the tears still on her face. She wiped away the tears and smiled

"I bet Ami will be happy, you're the only person she's been talking about ever since our match a few months ago!" Max went red.

"But she's 2 years younger…"

"Well she recently turned 16" Max looked surprised.

Kai in Scotland!

"COME ON!" Hikaru ran forward against her brother

"HERE I COME!" Both were holding wooden swords. They clashed together. A cough interrupted them, and they fell over. They looked at There Butler with Kai stood next to him. Hikaru got up and Charged at Kai at full force. He caught the wooden sword between his hands. Hikaru smiled as did Kai. Hikaru jumped back.

"What brings you here Hiwatari?" She asked. Her now, mahogany colour hair covering part of her face. Kai explained about the tournament and both Hikaru and Johnny agreed.

LLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

All- O.o

It was long. Very long.

Hikaru- not that long.

4 pages, longer than normal. While I think about it, the bit's I beeped out last chapter sounded very rude.

Hikaru- ? Reads chapter 6 again AH! blushes Tell me that does not happen!

No it doesn't

Hikaru- YES! THANK YOU GOD!

Please review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't been updating! I'm soooo sorry!

Hikaru- is I surprised? Nope!

Very funny, you're a real comedian!

Hikaru- don't even go there.

Everyone had flown back with the Roses and Majestic's. When the plane landed, they were greeted by the Demolition boys who were with Mr D, waiting for everyone. The majestic's and Bladebreakers spoke to them while the Roses held back.

"They are the Demolition Boys" Ami said. Hikaru nodded. A voice caught there ears.

"Who are they?" Tala motioned over to The Roses.

"Huh? Oh! They are The Roses, our partner team." Ray said. Mille swallowed and walked forwards

"Hi! I'm Millie." She smiled as the rest of her team walked over.

"I'm Ami!" Ami grinned.

"I'm Faye and that's Hikaru" Faye motioned to Hikaru who nodded.

"Ha! You got paired with an all girl team!" Ian laughed. Hikaru went to move forward with her wooden sword in hand, which she had brought with her but Faye stopped her and shook her head.

"Wait till we kick there butts, then you can do what you want." And Faye motioned the Roses away. Everyone stood staring at them.

"Are you related to them?" Tala pointed to the Majestic's then The Roses. Robert nodded and told them.

All 24 teams were in the stadium waiting to be told which teams they were with. Mr D walked onto a small stage.

"Will the team's come up when called. Majestic's and Thunder storm." The majestic's walked up and 2 boy's and 2 girls walked up.

Thunder storm-

Leader-Trey had short wavy dark blue hair and bright brown eyes- age 17

Tori had long pink hair in a ponytail going to just past shoulder length, covering part of her face and her left eye, which were blue- age 16

Mike had short spiky hair and bright green eyes- age 16

Jun had long Green hair loose going down to her waist and dark brown eyes- age 17

And he introduced them to the Majestic's and the two teams walked of together.

"Angelic Wings and HACK" Mr D said.

Angelic Wings-

Tammy had light pink short hair going to just past her ears and bright green eyes- age 17

Leader-Misty had bright orange long hair in a loose ponytail that went to just shoulder length and Aqua green eyes. – age 18

Sasha had short purple hair, a bit longer than Tammy's and dull green eyes- age 16

Craig had short black curly hair. And the same green eyes as Tammy. – age 16 (Tammy's brother)

HACK-

Leader-Martin had short black hair spiked up and dark blue eyes– age 17

Suzan had short blue hair that nearly but didn't quiet reach her shoulders and grey/blue eyes – age 16

John had short wavy fiery red hair and grey eyes – age 17

Kris had shortish black hair that was straight and green eyes with specks of turquoise in. – age 16

Those 2 teams walked off together.

"Physic's (As in Kane, Salima…) and Golden sun"

Golden sun-

Leader-Isaac had short dark brown hair which was slightly wavy and he had bright blue eyes. – age 17

Jasmine had long red/purple hair in a high ponytail and maroon eyes- age 15

Felix had shortish dusty blonde hair which was just long enough to pull into a ponytail that was about the length of his thumb and dark green eyes. – age 17

Mia had long icy blue hair pulled into a low ponytail that went down to her elbow and dark purple/black eyes. – age 16

The Two teams walked off after being introduced.

"Pretty 17 and Amazon 2" Mr D read of his piece of paper.

Pretty 17-

Leader-Lavender had long lavender coloured hair in a plat going down to her lower back and dark purple eyes. – age 17

Heather had light purple short hair in two spiky pigtails and light brown eyes- age 17

Peach had long orange/blonde hair going just past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. – age 17

Ruby had short dark red hair, just less then shoulder length and bright blue eyes. – age 17

Amazon 2-

Amber had long black hair in 2 low ponytails and Bright Amber eyes- age 18

Joey had blonde short slightly wavy hair and bright blue eyes with green specks in. – age 18

Andy had blue short spiky hair and mahogany eyes- age 17

Leader-Elisa had long light green hair that was wavy pulled back into a high ponytail. She had dark green eyes with specks of black in. – age 19

The two teams walked off together

"White Tigers and HEAT"

HEAT-

Leader- Phil had short black spiky hair and dark blue eyes. – age 16

Greg had short wavy blonde hair and dusty blue eyes- age 15

David had short dark blue hair that was curly and green eyes- age 16

Will had short light brown straight hair and Grey/blue eyes- age 15

Mr D intruded them to the White Tigers and the two teams walked off.

"All Starz and Stained"

"That's Hilary!" Tyson shouted.

"So it is…" Max said. Hilary on the stage gave a slight smirk.

Stained-

Leader- Hilary had dark brown short hair straight and flicking out at the end about shoulder length and ruby eyes – age 17

Fiona had light brown short hair that was just a bit shorter than Hilary's and mixture of dark and light green coloured eyes- 17

Alex had black short hair pulled back into a short ponytail and purple/blue eyes- age 16

Amanda had long very wavy black hair with hints of red/purple in and deep blue eyes age- 17

The All Starz was then introduced and the two team walked off.

"Saint Shields and Chobits"

Chobits-

Li had short brown wavy hair and grey/black eyes- Age 16

Christina had long wavy dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes – age 15

Valerie had long curly green hair and very dark green eyes- age 15

Yui had short dusty blonde hair in a bob and she had bright green eyes- age 16

Sean had short blonde hair spiked up and dullish green eyes- age 15 (Yui younger brother)

"Demolition Boys and Lilias"

Lilias-

Leader-April had long orange hair and green eyes- age 17

Grace had short pink hair with slides at the front and deep purple eyes- age 15

Martha- Long dusty blonde in a bun and brown eyes- age 16

Sam had Red short hair pulled back into a high short ponytail with blue ribbon and dark brown/black eyes- age 17

"Dream catchers and Thorns"

Dream Catchers-

Leader- Tom had short black/dark brown hair and light maroon coloured eyes-age 17

Dustin had shortish very light blonde hair and grey/blue eyes- age 16

Charlie had short (shorter than Dustin's) brown hair and green eyes- age 16

Cíara (with an accent on the i!) had shoulder length black very curly hair and dark brown eyes- age 18 (just)

Thorns-

Leader-Shanella had very long deep red hair pulled into a very low loose ponytail going to her knees and bright brown eyes- age 17

Van had short dark chocolate coloured hair and the same coloured eyes- age 16

Allen had long blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes- age 16

Jack had short dusty red hair and green eyes- age 15

"The tournament will start tomorrow! So be ready!"

VERY LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was suppose to be even longer with 32 teams taking part but I lost one of the sheets with some of the teams planned out so there is less.

I hope people review!

It took me a long time to do this!!!


	9. Chapter 9

MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

All-……

Never mind, I'm very bored

Deathbellringerson- ok…..

What are doing here?

Deathbellringerson - I dunno (walks away)

Ooookkkkkk…….

"So, who do we face of against tomorrow?" Ami asked. Really all she was trying to do was lighten the mood up a bit, in Tyson gloomy feeling Dojo.

"Pretty 17 and Amazon2" Ray said. Ami nodded, since the two teams had been together she knew that Max knew that she liked him so she had been keeping away and to her relief it look like no one had noticed…yet.

"We need to think about who is going to play which sessions, the 2 single and the 2 double…" Kenny said as he typed on Dizzy.

"Hay chief!" Tyson perked up.

"What?"

"You've paired our team before; maybe you can do it again…" He said. Kenny grinned.

"That might be a good idea Tyson…"

"Tyson and good idea don't go in the same sentence" Max said and laughed along with Ray.

"I have one question before I start." Everyone looked at Kenny "Hikaru, do you have Silverfang back yet?" The room went silent as a pained expression came over Hikaru's face. She got up and walked out. Everyone watched her go.

"She hasn't returned yet…" Ami said quietly "She would still have her…if it wasn't for…" She faded away not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. "Kai, why were you so hard on her, so much so that Silverfang disappeared?"

"I didn't mean too, I didn't even know that anything like that would happen…" Everyone looked slightly surprised.

"What do you mean, that you didn't mean too. You must have really wanted to hurt her if Silverfang left her…" Ami stopped as Kai cut in.

"Sometimes, it is not who you face but the trust, respect and skill you have with a bit-beast…"

"Respect…" Ami muttered "She never really had respect for Silverfang…" Ami said quietly. Kai suddenly got up and left.

"Why won't you come back Silverfang?"

"Trust, respect and skill" A voice said. Hikaru turned to see Kai; she was to upset to be mad at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked giving him a slightly blank look.

"Trust, respect and skill…did you have those things with Silverfang?"

"No…" Hikaru said shaking her head and turning away again "Maybe if…no, it wouldn't work, Silverfang was too good for me…" Hikaru said, Kai noticing that her voice was wavering like she was holding back tears.

"Respect…wasn't it?"

"Yeah, not enough respect for her…."

"Maybe if you learn to respect other bit-beasts and never stop training and giving up hope, Silverfang will return to you." Hikaru turned back, tear stained face looking slightly shocked.

"You've changed a lot Hiwatari…Kai…" She said. Kai gave a slight smirk, if he could break through to her, then maybe she could learn to respect bit-beasts…

"As have you Hikaru…" Hikaru smiled and Kai even noticed a blush in her cheeks.

(Why? Why am I blushing…) Hikaru thought to herself (It's not like I…no way…) Kai spoke again cutting Hikaru's thoughts off.

"We better get going back to see what matches people are going to fight." Hikaru nodded in agreement and the two started to head in the way of Tyson's Dojo.

The two walked into Tyson's Dojo.

"Great timing" Max said. Hikaru sat next to Faye who was sat next to Ami on the floor and Kai lent on the wall, Ray and Millie were sat a little was away from Ami but all were facing Kenny, Max and Tyson.

"Tyson and Faye will play the singles" Kenny said and the two nodded. "Ray and Mille will play one of the doubles" The two nodded. "Kai and Hikaru, will you two play the other double?" The two looked at each other and nodded, then faced Kenny again and nodded again. "Good"

"Well," Faye said and everyone turned to her "We better start practicing if we want to win…" Tyson said

"We. Are the world champions, we don't need to."

"Get out there Tyson, 5 laps round the house" Kai said grinning evilly at Tyson who sighed.

"Me and my big mouth…" He muttered as he walked out. Everyone laughed, even Kai, Faye and Hikaru.

Hallo

All- Hallo

Has Deathbellringerson left yet?

All- yes

Well that's ok then!

All- sure it is!

Geez, what is wrong with you people!

Hikaru- nothing thanks


End file.
